Msdalr1/Archive
Msdalr1 (also known as MSD) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 4, 2011. He had the rank Craftsman with 1,211 posts and 0 studs. He had posts in nearly every forum, although he mainly posted in the Message Boards Forum, the Help Forum, and the LEGO Universe Forum. On the German Message Boards, he only posted in the Message Boards Forum. His brother was L33T HAMM3R BR0Z. Strangely, Msdalr1 was racing Legocat4611 to Maniac, although was likely to win because Legocat4611 went inactive. Signature Msdalr1 had used many signatures. Most of his posts use "-The Duck," but some use "-MSD," "-The Soda Duck," and some none at all. He used "-MSD." ms.PNG Screen Shot 2012-09-16 at 10.56.15 AM.png|Msdalr1 Hi.png|Msdalr1 on the German Message Boards LMBs Msdalr1.png|Msdalr1 with 2 posts and rank Apprentice MSDiver 21 posts.png|Msdalr1 as an Apprentice with his longtime avatar Msdalr1 Journeyman.png|Msdalr1 as a Journeyman Screen Shot 2012-01-16 at 11.28.03 AM.png|Msdalr1 as rank Initiate Screen Shot 2012-08-08 at 11.14.25 AM.png|Msdalr1 as a JuniorBuilder, a rank in which he stayed in for 8 months. Screen Shot 2012-08-09 at 7.33.46 AM.png|Msdalr1 in his short time as a MasterBuilder Screen Shot 2012-08-12 at 3.52.19 PM.png|Msdalr1 as a MasterBuilder History Msdalr1 joined LEGO.com in late 2010 using a friend's account, Jerrylroach, but never posted on the Message Boards. On December 4, 2011, he decided to make a few posts after seeing this wiki. He made his account, named Msdalr1, but only posted 2 times that day, and didn't post again for more than 2 weeks. Then, he started posting very rapidly, drilling through Apprentice and Journeyman. He later made it to Initiate, and started posting slowly again. He eventually made it to JuniorBuilder on January 18, 2012. After going inactive in April 2012, Msdalr1 had low hopes of returning. But in August, Msdalr1 returned without warning, making just under 100 posts in two days, reaching MasterBuilder. While in MasterBuilder, he changed his avatar from a diver's helm to the default avatar. He started posting rapidly again, doubling his post count and reaching Craftsman in August. He reached 1,000 posts on September 1, 2012. The next day, he made a topic called "No." that strongly complained about spam posting. This caused a lot of arguments. Also that day, he nominated himself to be an MB Legend because he had started Monthly Goal Topics, was strongly against SPAM, and had discovered many things about the old LEGO Message Boards. Ironically, because of a side-comment he made, it quickly became off-topic, and Msdalr1 had to wait a couple hours only to get his nomination rejected by the leaders of the topic. Posting Msdalr1 posts a couple times a day. He used to be very active, and got 700 posts in one month, that being August 2012, but when school started in late August he couldn't post much because of homework. The quality of Msdalr1's posts used to be quite low - although he had turned this around and had gone against SPAM recently. Archives Msdalr1 often looks through archives of the LEGO Message Boards, and had found posts that date back to 1999. He had discovered many things, including the fact that Pinkpanther5953 retired with all 8 studs. He continues to look through the archives daily. Using the archives, he also became the first person to find a post by Lyoko5. LEGO Universe He played LEGO Universe, under the name MassiveSodaDuck. He was a popular player. In fact, his first post on the Message Boards was a biography of his minifigure. Category:Craftsman Category:0 studs Category:2011 Archive